Melody for You
by EchiryRyota
Summary: Ryota, adik Shiraishi tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dengan Kapten tim tenis Rikkaidai. Dan Apakah Shiraishi akan membantunya?


Melody for you

Perkenalkan namaku Shiraishi Ryota, aku adalah adik kandung dari kapten tim tenis Shitenhouji yaitu Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Aku senang sekali mempunyai kakak seperti dia, dia sangat baik padaku kadang-kadang juga mengajarkan aku dalam mengerjakan PR. Dan suatu aku di ajak melihat latihan kakak bersama tim tenis yang juara 3 tahun berturut-turut 'Rikkaidai'. Aku pun melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah itu.

"Wah luas banget sekolahnya, Kak!" Aku kagum

"Hahaha pastinya Ryo-chan" sambung Kintaro

Tiba-tiba seorang pria mirip bapak-bapak (Ya ampun maafkan saya Sanada D: )

Datang menghampiri kakakku dan mereka sambil berjabat tangan layaknya pria yang berwibawa.

"Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh untuk latihan bersama kami" suaranya lantang mengelegar kupingku.

"Ah, dari Osaka kesini sih tidak jauh, cuman naik kereta kok" ramah kakakku.

Mereka semua termasuk aku berjalan ke lapangan tenis Rikkaidai untuk mulai berlatih, ya ampun lapangan sangat luas melebihi sekolah kami. Pantas saja mereka lebih unggul daripada kami, mungkin mereka juga menggunakan peralatan canggih untuk berlatih. Mereka juga tidak mempunyai pelatih, tapi bisa menang 3 tahun berturut-turut, tim yang luar biasa.

Kakakku menyapa seorang pria 'cantik' berambut biru sebiru lautan, dan bibirnya semerah buah apel yang segar, aku tertegun melihatnya dia tampan, ah tidak cantik. Tidak, mungkin keduanya. Hatiku bergetar melihat tatapan mukanya yang lembut.

"Yo! Yukimura-kun apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa" sapa Kakak terhadapnya

"Aku baik-baik saja kalau kau sendiri dan juga timmu Shiraishi-kun?" Menjawab dan bertanya kembali

"Aku dan timku baik saja, Oh ya aku juga membawa adikku kesini perkenalkan namanya Shiraishi Ryota" Kakakku memperkenalkan ku padanya, aku tak tahu mukaku memerah atau tidak.. tapi jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Wah, adiknya Shiraishi ya? Perkelankan namaku Yukimura Seiichi kapten dari tim ini, senang berkenalan denganmu" sapa denganku sambil tersenyum hangat

Dengan malu-malu aku menjawab "Senang juga bertemu denganmu Yukimura-senpai"

Latihan pun segera dimulai, aku melihat dari luar lapangan. Latihan pertama dimulai Yuuji-senpai melawan pria berambut putih dengan kunciran dibelakangnya, aduh kok cowo dikuncir sih. Setelah menunggu satu jam latihan. Yuuji-senpai kalah, dia memang payah kalau pertandingan single apalagi ga ada di Koharu-senpai 'si soulmate'nya dia.

"Yah Koharu aku kalah T_T" keluh Yuuji-senpai sambil meluk-meluk Koharu-senpai

"Ah, masih ada kesempatan lagi Yuuji-chan ~" hibur Koharu-senpai

"Koharu-chan emaaaang baik" Puji Yuuji-senpai kepada si Koharu-senpai.

Ah, kadang-kadang aku suka muak melihat kemesraan mereka berdua, ga pantes banget sih. Mereka kan sama-sama cowo, dasar aneh.

Setelah latihan selama 6 jam, akhirnya kami dipersilahkan istirahat dirumah para anggota tim Rikkaidai. Kakak beserta aku pun menginap di rumah kapten tim Rikkai itu, tentunya aku sangat nervous dan tak percaya akan tidur seatap dengan orang yang kusukai..

"Heh, kok muka kamu merah gitu Ryo-chan? " tanya kakakku heran

"Ah, mukaku merah ya kak.. Ya ampun aku ga sadar" Maluku sambil memegang kedua pipiku.

"Kamu suka Yukimura-kun ya?" Dengan nada ngeledek

"Ahh...ahhh ga kok" bantahku agar tak ketahuan kakak

"Heh, coba-coba bohong. Mukamu tambah merah tuh" Kakak Shiraishi meledek

"Hufff, terserah kakak aja deh" Aku risih

"Kalian sedang ngomong apa sih, asik banget kayaknya?" Sapa Yukimura-senpai dari samping mukanya.

"GYAAA! Kaget aku" Jantungku hampir mau copot.

"Haha... kami ga ngomongin hal penting kok Yukimura-kun" Jawab kakak

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah kalian tidur di dua kamar sebelah sana, ada 1 pintu yang menghubungkan kamar kalian berdua" Tunjuk Yukimura-senpai kearah dua buah pintu kamar tersebut.

Aku cepat-cepat masuk kamar yang ditunjukan oleh Yukimura-senpai, dan berguling-guling di kasurnya yang nyaman, tiba-tiba kakak masuk ke kamarku. Dan senyum-senyum tak tahu apa maksudnya padaku.

"Eh, kalau kamu suka sama Yukimura-kun bilang aja sama kakak, nanti kakak bilangin. Siapa tau dia juga suka kamu" Kakak sambil ngelus kepalaku

"Hmm, iya Kak. Aku suka dia, tapi masa sih dia suka aku, aku kan tomboy gini. Tampangku kayak cowo" Aku merendahkan diri.

"Ah, jangan pesimis dulu kamu, nanti kakak coba tanya sama dia deh ya" Kakak masih ngelus kepalaku. Dia memang Kakak yang baik.

"Ya terserah Kakak aja deh, asal aku ga dipermaluin aja" ancamku

"Hahaha... tenang aja, beres pokoknya.. Ja~ good night" Kakak nyium keningku

Pagi harinya ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu untuk membangunkanku. Sinar matahari juga telah menembus tirai penutup. Dengan malasnya aku bangun dari tempat tidur sambil 'ngulet' dan aku menjawab.

"Iya tunggu sebentar"

"Sarapan sudah siap Ryo-chan" Suara Kakak ternyata, kukira Yukimura-senpai (Idih, geer xD )

Aku keluar kamar masih memakai piyama kelinci dan aku tak sengaja langsung menatap mata birunya Yukimura-senpai. Jantungku mau copot saking deg-degkannya. Aku tak tahu mungkin mukaku langsung merah menatap mukanya. Dia tiba-tiba melihat kearahku dan tersenyum. Lalu aku pun membalas senyumnya, Kakak hanya tersenyum melihat kearahku dan mengedipkan matanya.

Aku langsung duduk di meja makan, dan sepertinya kakak sengaja duduk di pinggir dan membiarkan aku duduk disebelah Yukimura-senpai. Aduh, kakak emang dasar. Tapi aku juga senang sih tidak apa deh. Yukimura-senpai mengambilkanku sepiring roti dan omelet. Aku pun kelepasan bertanya kepada dirinya.

"Senpai, kemana keluarga senpai yang lainnya? Kok cuman kita bertiga?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Mereka semua sedang liburan musim dingin ke gunung Fuji, berhubung aku ada program latihan ini jadi aku tidak ikut" Jawab Yukimura-senpai sambil tersenyum manis

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu" Tiba-tiba kakak menyambung pembicaraan kami dengan senyum tipis. Sedangkan Yukimura-senpai hanya tertawa kecil, tapi sangat manis bagiku.

Setelah sarapan kami bertiga berjalan-jalan keliling kota, Kakak sepertinya sengaja lagi Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka Yukimura-senpai berada disamping kananku dan kakak berada disamping kiriku. Tiba-tiba dijalan kami bertemu dengan Oshitari-senpai dia mengajak kakak untuk menonton film horror baru di bioskop setempat. Dan meraka sepertinya sengaja meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Yukimura-senpai.

"Ryo-chan kita mau kemana nih? Jangan mau kalah sama mereka, kita juga harus senang-senang" Ajak Yukimura-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, aku mau ke toko musik sih. Mau beli 'metronome' soalnya yang dirumah sudah rusak" Aku memberikan pendapat tapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah aku akan menemani Ryo-chan. Ryo-chan bisa main piano ya?" tanyanya padaku

"Hmm iya aku bisa" Aku mengangguk.

Setelah kami berdua sampai di toko musik, disana sedang ada pameran 'Grand Piano' terbaru, aku pun mencari barang yang aku ingin beli. Sedangkan Yukimura-senpai hanya melihat-lihat model-model piano terbaru dipameran, setelah selesai membayar aku pun menghampiri Yukimura-senpai.

"Ryo-chan coba kamu mainkan salah satu piano ini, aku ingin mendengarkan permainanmu. Pasti bagus" Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

"Ahhh, ba-iklah" Aku tak bisa menolak, senyumannya melelehkan hatiku. Dan tak terasa hari pun sudah sore (toko musiknya sejauh apa sih?)

Aku mulai duduk di salah satu bangku piano di pameran tersebut, dan mulai memainkan "Moonlight Sonata" dari Beethoven. Seiring aku bermain, tiba-tiba salju turun tetapi bulan purnama yang indah tetap terlihat. Aku terkejut tiba-tiba Yukimura-senpai memelukku dari belakang, sambil menangis kecil.

"Permainanmu sangat indah Ryo-chan"

Badannya sangat hangat sekali, aku berhenti bermain dan membalas pelukannya yang hangat itu, dan berkata "Terima Kasih Yukimura-senpai"

Tak sadar ternyata disekitar situ masih ada banyak orang dan mereka semua bertepuk tangan untuk kami. Ah, aku jadi terharu, ingin menangis. Kami pun keluar dari toko musik tersebut dan hari pun semakin dingin. Yukimura-senpai memegang tanganku erat-erat, mungkin agar tanganku tak terlalu dingin. Lalu kami pun berhenti sejenak disebuah kedai mi ramen di pinggiran jalan.

"Ryo-chan mau makan mi ramen kan?" tanya Yukimura-senpai dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Hmm" Aku mengangguk

Ketika kami berdua makan mi ramen kami, seseorang menepukku dari belakang

"Oi, asik sekali kalian berdua" Suara kakak mengagetkan aku.

"Ah, kakak kaget aku" Aku sambil mengelus dadaku saking kagetnya.

"Shiraishi-kun juga mau mi ramen?" ramah Yukimura –senpai

"Hn~ Ecstasy, sepertinya lezat tentu tentu" Shiraishi memesan satu mangkuk mi ramen.

Setelah Aku bertiga selesai makan Mi Ramen, kami langsung pulang ke rumah Yukimura-senpai. Diperjalanan Kakak selalu meledek aku jalan berdua dengan Yukimura-senpai.

"TADAIIMA" Kami pun sampai dirumah, aku mengucapkan selamat tidur pada kakak dan Yukimura-senpai, setelah itu langsung menuju kamarku. Dan setelah aku tidur untuk beberapa jam, aku ingin ke toilet. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Yukimura-senpai tertidur di sofa ruang tamu sambil memegang buku 'Tennis Monthly Magazine'. Aku mendekati muka, wah dia manis sekali saat tidur ya. Jantungku deg-degkan melihat mukanya yang terlalu dekat dengan mukaku. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mendorongku, aku pun tak sengaja mencium bibir Yukimura-senpai. Dan Yukimura-senpai tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Hmmm, apa yang Ryo-chan lakukan disini?" Yukimura-senpai sepertinya setengah sadar, dan spontan memelukku untuk tidur disebelahnya, ah aku deg-degkan setengah mati. Aduh, kalau kakak melihatnya gimana ini.. Suara pintu kamar kakak terdengar, sepertinya dia akan menuju kemari.

"He..he luar biasa" Kakak melihatku tidur di sebelah Yukimura-senpai dan meledek. Dan dia pun menuju kamarnya kembali. Membiarkan aku tidur bersama Yukimura-senpai di ruang tamu. Dia hangat sekali, seperti gulingku di rumah .

Paginya dia tersadar dan langsung terkejut. Kemudian meminta maaf denganku bahwa dia telah mengigau semalam. Tak terasa ini hari terakhir aku bertemu dengan Yukimura-senpai, kapan lagi kira-kira aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Kami berkumpul di Rikkaidai Fuzoku sekitar jam 8 pagi

"Baiklah kami pamit dulu ya Yukimura-kun dan semua tim Rikkaidai" Kakakku mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar" selak Yukimura-senpai. Dia pun berjalan ke arahku

"Ryota-chan, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Mukaku mungkin memerah, aku rasanya ingin terbang ke langit. Dan spontan aku menjawab "Iya aku mau"

Kami semua pun pulang, dan aku berjanji pada Yukimura-senpai untuk bertemu di Rikkaidai ini..

TAMAT

**Saya mohon reviewnya ya =) maaf yang ga suka OC . **


End file.
